Elizabeth's Story (Back When)
Elizabeth's Story is the second episode of ThePlainsJam's "The Walking Dead: Back When." It is the second episode posting wise, but chronologically it is the last story to take place before the events of "The Walking Dead: Among The Dead" starts. A link to the episode is here. Plot Elizabeth finds herself in a new, yet dangerous world. She must find out what has happened and how she must survive in this new world. Synopsis The episode starts off with Elizabeth waking up in what looks to be a fast-food restaurant. She sits up and questions where she exactly is. She exits the restaurant to find herself in an abandoned city. She walks around for a bit until she comes across a clothing store. She puts on some new clothes before continuing her journey through the city. She stumbles upon a pile of dead bodies and starts sobbing. Elizabeth pulls herself together and walks down an abandoned road that leads out of the city. Elizabeth ends up walking into a warehouse. A man spots her and question what she's doing in the warehouse. Elizabeth looks up to find two walkers laying on the other side of a glass roof. The roof eventually gives way and the walkers land on Elizabeth. The man runs down to Elizabeth and kills off the walkers, saving her. The man introduces himself as Ronald, Elizabeth is still stunned by what happened. Elizabeth questions what exactly was the thing that attacked her, which Ronald question as to why she doesn't know what a walker is. Elizabeth asks Ronald if she can join him, Ronald tells her she can tag along if she wants. The duo walk out of the warehouse and talk about what has gone on in the last two years. The duo end up spotting the bodies of a family of three. Elizabeth is horrified by the sight, Ronald tells her about how people have lost their minds in the apocalypse. The duo ends up in another warehouse type building, scavenging for supplies. Ronald notices a runner is behind Elizabeth and yells at her to kill it. Elizabeth hesitates, realizing the runner is a little boy. The runner rushes Elizabeth. Before the runner can reach Elizabeth, Ronald shoots it with his pistol. The episode cuts to the duo sitting in an abandoned building. Elizabeth says sorry for hesitating to kill the runner earlier, noting that she's been through a lot before the events of the episode. Ronald accepts her apology and just tells her that he is trying to survive. Elizabeth tells him that only one other person has taken care of her like he did, Ronald immediately shuts down this sign of affection, explaining that he doesn't want to get attached to people while he has to deal with surviving. The episode cuts to the next day. The duo are looking through a PC shop for anything that can be useful to them. While Ronald is looking at a PC, a walker sneaks up behind him and bites him on the shoulder. Elizabeth kills the walker and tells Ronald that they can clean the wound. Ronald explains that getting bitten is a death sentence. Ronald tells her the only way she can prevent him from turning is by destroying the brain. Ronald turns around and Elizabeth shoots him in the back of the head. Elizabeth grieves for her fallen friend. While crying, Elizabeth finds Ronald's video camera in his coat pocket. She figures out how to work the camera and plays a video of Ronald talking about how he wants to keep a video diary of his journey through the apocalypse. He notes how his sister, Riley, is holding the camera. The video ends and Elizabeth leaves the store. Elizabeth ends up walking into a neighborhood. She spots a group of people wielding crowbars and dressed in riot gear. She gets their attention and they proceed to chase after her, intending to kill her. Elizabeth runs away from the group of men. She ends up running into another mysterious man dressed in riot gear, who shoots and kills the men running after her. The mysterious man takes Elizabeth back to his hideout and asks her a series of questions. Once she's done answering his questions, the man takes off his helmet and reveals himself to be Booker Dewitt. The episode cuts to the duo laying low in Booker's hideout. Booker recounts the story of how he apparently "died" to Elizabeth. Booker asks Elizabeth what her story is, but she doesn’t want to him. While eating, Elizabeth tells Booker that she is his daughter, which Booker responds in hostility. Elizabeth begins listing off facts of his life and angers Booker even more. Booker tells her that he wants her to leave in the morning. Before Elizabeth falls asleep, she watches another video on the camera found on Ronald. This one shows Ronald grieving for the apparent death of his sister. The next day comes around and Booker sends Elizabeth on her way. Elizabeth refuses to go away, stating that she doesn’t know much and she’ll die without his help. Booker explains that he met a survivor a few days prior that told him about prison. Booker agrees to take her to the prison. While walking, Booker and Elizabeth come across two men named Henry and Bob. Henry tells the duo that they’re heading for a boarded up town of survivors. Booker and Elizabeth join them The episode timeskip to about four days later. The group is close to the town. Henry mentions that it might be good for them to bring some game just in case they’ll need it to get in. Elizabeth goes off to hunt for. While Booker is talking to Bob, Henry knocks Booker unconscious. A few hours later, Elizabeth comes back to the trio gone. It’s revealed that Henry and Bob have taken Booker to destroyed town area. They lock him in a cell. Henry talks to another woman named Fiona about a group of people coming to pick up Booker. The episode cuts back to Elizabeth sitting down on a rock. Suddenly, Elizabeth’s walkie-talkie goes off and Booker starts speaking on the other end of it. He tells Elizabeth that Henry and Bob took him to the “town” and they’re planning to sell him off. Henry and a random man spot Booker talking to Elizabeth on the walkie and stop him. Henry tells the random man to track Elizabeth and kill her, which Booker protests to. Henry and the random man punch Booker until he’s unconscious. Elizabeth finds the destroyed town and infiltrates it. She kills off a guard and frees Booker from his cell. Henry, Fiona, and Bob are at the gate talking with someone named Jonas. While talking, Booker ends up sniping one of Jonas’s men. Jonas’s tells his men to kill Bob and Fiona for possible betrayal. Jonas states that he wants Henry alive for other purposes. Booker and Elizabeth end up in a firefight with Jonas’s men. Booker tells Elizabeth to run away, Jonas pursues her. Booker takes out more of Jonas’s men. While running away, Elizabeth ends up getting captured by Jonas and Henry. Booker rushes to Elizabeth’s aid and tackles Jonas. Booker proceeds to bang Jonas’s head against a stone wall until it cracks open. Booker and Elizabeth interrogate Henry about what exactly the group was doing to people they sold off. Henry tells them that Jonas’s group forced his group to kidnap people and sell them back off for human meat. Henry explains they forced them to do it due to them stealing supplies from them in the past. Henry begs to be spared, but Elizabeth shoots him, stating that he isn’t sorry for the things he did. The episode cuts to Elizabeth and Booker sitting down in the forest, talking about the events that happened at the town. Elizabeth questions what they should do now and Booker tells her that they should still head for the prison. Elizabeth tells Booker that she doesn’t know if she did the right thing by killing Henry, and Booker reassures her that all that matters is survival. Elizabeth calls Booker her father and asks whether or not live through the apocalypse. Booker tells her that they will survive. Characters * Elizabeth (ATD) * Booker (ATD) * Ronald * Henry * Bob * Fiona * Jonas Confirmed Deaths (Spoilers) * Ronald * Henry * Jonas